General Jeff Cuphead the Inspritable, Giver of L's
"Get nae nae'd fool" - Jeff Cuphead Jeff Cuphead is the main protagonist of Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition, Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition, Cuphead 3: Finale, and Calamity Dating Sim, and he played a major role in Endless Tussle: Game Ended. He was an Old Lord during the War of the Orb, who later went on to multiple Universes, finding many allies and enemies. He is also the leader of the Meme Army. His birth name was Jeff Cuphead, but he became general of the Meme Army in the Second Era, claiming universes under his benevolent rule. He later fought The Creators, although the fight didn't last long. Afterwards, Delta gave him the title of Inspritable. When he defeated SiIvaGunner, the Creators gave him the title Giver of L's. Story Made by the Creators during the First Era, Jeff Cuphead was declared the Old Lord of Cups. He fought valiantly in the War of the Orb, but fell to SiIvagunner in the end, becoming bitter rivals with Monika Sans. When the Second Era began, Jeff Cuphead was appointed the Lord of the Dabiverse. Shortly after, he heard of Monika Sans’ army, the Monika Guard, and the trail of destruction it had created through the universes. He raised his own army, naming it the Meme Army, after the battleground of the War of the Orb, Memetopia. He earned himself the name and title General Jeff Cuphead, and set forth to save the universes. During the Monikan War, the powerful mage Dayman looked into many possible futures. He found from his observations, he must create a wormhole for Jeff Cuphead to fall through. He made this wormhole, and Jeff fell through, losing his memory and being cast into Gucciland. After fighting his was through Gucciland, and eventually defeating its Lord, Dr Gucci, the Creators themselves appeared to him, giving him the title Inspritable. However, the Creator's presence combined with the universe's lack of a Lord tore a wormhole through space, causing Jeff to fall into a parallel universe of Gucciland, the Yeezyverse. He again fought his way through many trials, until making his way to the Lord of this universe, none other than Monika Sans. She told him everything he had forgotten before engaging in one final fight against him. After defeating Monika Sans, Jeff was given the title Giver of L’s by the Creators. Returning to his own universe, he found it had been taken by none other than SiIvagunner. Jeff defeated SiIvagunner, even his transcendent form, with help of the Creators, Dr Gucci, and the three IQ Lords. From here, Jeff went to Calamity High, but found problems there, too. Two previously met enemies, Doggo and Nozomi, had been fused because of SiIvagunner’s death. They needed General Jeff Cuphead the Inspritable, Giver of L’s to help them. He did, and it ended with Calamity High burning to the ground by the hands of Calamitas, who was now defeated. From there, Jeff Cuphead remade his army and kept peace over the universe. When necessary, he helped Delta when he was trapped in the Void. Finally, in the end, he defeated the revived Monika Sans and SiIvagunner in the battle against Mario. Not much is known of his whereabouts after the battle. Abilities Jeff Cuphead has used the power to summon a plane whenever he wants, allowing him flight. His main form of attack is shooting a projectile. In Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition, this was a red solo cup. In Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition Part 1, it was cranberry sprite, and in Part 2, an arm. He also has the power to call upon the Precursor Depmux, #10, to obtain extreme power, able to instantly defeat most enemies. However, each time he uses this power, there is a chance the very fabric of reality itself will fall to pieces, and so he uses this power sparingly. He is commonly shown to have a far above average ability to dodge attacks, usually in the form of a dodge chance. Gameplay While playing as Jeff Cuphead, pressing space will shoot a damaging cup projectile. You can move around to dodge attacks using either WASD or the mouse, depending on the game. You can also use Cheat Mode to change how Jeff Cuphead looks, and shoot a laser that will one-shot bosses. In Calamity Dating Sim, Jeff Cuphead is level 69 and has the class Hitter of Nae Naes. He only has two moves, being his basic attack and the magic attack Shoot Cup. He is defensively weak but has a high attack stat and inherent 20% dodge chance. Personality Jeff Cuphead is laid back, but confident and powerful. He also talks in a strong Sugondese accent. He tends to make allies easily with those he doesn't defeat, and rarely gets mad. Appearance Jeff Cuphead wears large red shoes, red pants, a black long-sleeved shirt, and white gloves. His head is in the shape of a cup, as his last name would suggest, with a white- and red-striped straw coming out. He is usually seen in a red propeller plane. He has large eyes and a red nose. In Calamity Dating Sim, he has very pale white skin and black sunglasses. He wears red and black armor with a black cape. Trivia * Jeff Cuphead's design is taken from the platformer game Cuphead * Jeff Cuphead was the first character designed in any BA game, and originally was not named Jeff. Due to an easter egg that caused him to say "my name jeff", he was given the name Jeff Cuphead. * The Inspritable part of his name comes from many failed attempts by Delta0212 to sprite him. * Jeff Cuphead first appeared in Cuphead 2.8, created by LilCupman_Vevo. Here, he moved around in a way similar to Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition. Knuckles was also present, and Big Smoke was in the background. However, there was nothing to do in the game but move around. * In the developer version of Calamity Dating Sim, Jeff Cuphead had the ability Mega Cupstone, a cheat move used to instakill bosses.